Save Me
by fuckdigclaudia
Summary: Finn Hudson is brutally murdered in Lima, Ohio, where the Winchester's just happen to be close by. /Anderberry Siblings/


Finn just came home from a night at the movies with his friends. He had dropped his keys in their usual place, hung his jacket in the jacket's usual place and he'd sat down in the couch as he used to. His mom: Carol, stepdad: Burt and stepbrother: Kurt, weren't home. They were out with Kurt's boyfriend: Blaine's parents. Which were also Finn's girlfriend: Rachel's parents. Finn went upstairs to the bathroom and took off his clothes. He heard a noise coming from the hallway, suddenly, and looked confused. He went out to check and felt something cold stab through his stomach. He turned around and saw a black silhouette right before he passed out.

Dean and Sam had stopped on a gas station a little west to Ohio, for some food. Dean came back in the car and handed Sam a sandwich.

"Hey Dean, check this out," Sam said pointing to an article in the paper.

"Finn Hudson, 18, murdered in his house in Lima, Ohio," Dean read. "Hey that's near here."

"Yeah. I figured we could go there now we're so close anyways, and check out if it's anything supernatural," Sam said. Dean pursed his lips and nodded. He started their car and they were on their way to Lima.

Rachel Anderberry was crying on her brother's chest. Early that day she'd found out that Finn Hudson, the love of her life, had been brutally murdered.

"I just... can't believe... that this... could happen to... Finn!" she cried. "It was my fault..."

"Aw, come on, Rachel don't say that," Blaine said and ran his fingers through her hair.

"No, really... Blaine... " She snorted. "I... I asked him... if he wanted to... come home... to here... and when he said... no I... I should've insisted!"

She fell down to his lap and cried. He ran his hand down her back and let a fear tears come out of his eyes. He missed Finn too. Suddenly their doorbell rang.

"Rachel, I got to get that," he said and placed her on the bed. He went downstairs and opened the door. "Um, hi. Can I help you?"  
>"Yeah. You must be Blaine Anderberry? I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean," Sam said and flashed a badge. "We're police officers. We're here to talk to you about Finn Hudson's death."<p>

"But police officers have already been here," Blaine said. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Yes, but the down town county need to get the story straight, as well," Dean said. Blaine looked at them.

"Okay, of course, please do come in," he said and led them to the couch.

"So were you close to the victim?" Sam asked. Blaine shrugged.

"Well, I guess a bit... He was my boyfriend's brother," Blaine said and looked down.

"We're so sorry," Sam said. Blaine looked up again and nodded.

"Did he mention anything weird right before he died? Like anything suspicious happening?" Dean asked. Blaine shrugged.

"No, I wasn't with him. It's been a week since I last saw him..." Blaine explained.

"Blaine, who is it?" Rachel said coming down from upstairs.

"Rachel. This is officer Sam Winchester," he said pointing to Sam. "And his brother Dean Winchester."

They smiled. She managed to smile and walk over to them.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Anderberry. I assume you're here about..." she hesitated. "Finn."

"Yes. From what we've heard, you were his girlfriend?" Dean asked.

"That's true," she said and sat down next to her brother on the couch. He took her hand.

"Have he said anything? I mean giving you reason to believe he was in danger?" Sam asked.

"Well... He has... No, it possibly can't be," Rachel, said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, what is it? Anything can be possible, Ms. Anderberry," Sam said.

"Well, before we went to the movies, last night... him and a friend of mine called the Candyman..." She said with tears in her eyes.

"The Candyman?" Dean asked. Rachel looked down.

"It's an urban legend. I don't really know much about, I just know that whoever calls his name five times, calls him and they must be... murdered," she cried. Blaine put his one arm around her.

"And your boyfriend and his friend called him?" Dean asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah. And I know I'm completely out of my mind... But right now I'm willing to believe anything," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Look, I knew Finn... And as well as I know him, I know that he had no enemies and no one would have a reason to... Kill him," Blaine said.

"Okay, thank you, I think we've got all we need," Sam said. "Thanks, for the help."

They went out the door and out to their car.

"Do you think it might be the Candyman?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I think we should go to the library to find out some info about this Candy-dude," Dean said and started the car.

"Hey, Dean! I found something," Sam yelled. Dean hurried. "They say that years ago, Candyman was once a real man. Back in the days of slavery, Candyman was a black slave named Daniel Robitaille, who worked on a plantation in New Orleans. He was a talented painter and was chosen by the plantation owner to paint a portrait of his daughter. Armed with pitchforks and a pack of dogs, they chased the poor slave across fields and streams. Finally, they caught up with the exhausted slave near an old barn. The evil men seized Daniel and cut off his right hand with a rusty saw. Then they covered him in honey and threw him into a beehive. The unfortunate Candyman was in terrible pain and died from his injuries, but not before he cursed the men who killed him and vowed to return and exact his revenge. They say his spirit would never rest and now his ghost walks the world for all eternity, appearing when his name is called five times."

"Wow... Does it say where he was from?" Dean asked.

"Fort Wayne, Indiana. Just like... Bloody Mary," Sam answered.

"God damn it, I hate that stupid town," Dean exclaimed. "All the weird supernatural shit is going down in Fort Wayne."

Sam giggled and nodded. "But we need to go back. Find his bones, salt them and burn them."

Dean looked skeptical. "Sure... Where was he buried?" he asked.

"Lindenwood cemetery," Sam said and squeezed his eyes together. "But first we need to go back to the Anderberry family and find out who the other friend, who said it with Finn was."

The doorbell had rung, and Rachel was still lying in bed crying so Blaine went to get it.

"Oh hi officers, how can I help you?" Blaine said. Dean smiled.

"We need to talk to your sister," he said. Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"She's upstairs... Crying. Look she's been through a lot lately, and I would really appreciate if you..." Blaine said.

"Look, it's important," Sam cut him off.

"Can't you just ask me?" Blaine asked. Sam was about to talk, but Dean pushed him back.

"Yeah. Your sister said that Finn Hudson said Candyman before he died. But she said both he _and _a friend said it. Who was the other friend?" Dean asked. Blaine shrugged.

"Noah Puckerman," Blaine said. Dean looked serious.

"We need an address, Mr. Anderberry," Dean said.

"415 Whitman Avenue," Blaine said. "Why? Is he in danger?"

"He might be. Sam we need to go. Now!" Dean said and ran to the car. Sam followed him and sat in the passenger seat. Blaine watched them go.

"Blaine..." Rachel said as she walked down the stairs. She looked terrible. "Who was that?"

"The officers... They think that Puck might be in danger," he said looking to his sister.

"What?" she said with tears in her eyes. "Not Puck too. Call him Blaine. Call him."

Rachel started crying more, and Blaine picked up the phone to call Puck.

"Puck? It's Blaine. Yes. You might be in danger... No, there are two officers coming... I don't know. Sam and Dean Winchester. I don't know either; they said they were from Downtown County. They seemed pretty weird for officers. Because when Rach mentioned the Candyman, they got all serious. Like the Candyman's real. You're being crazy. Of course he's not! Just... Watch out, Noah," Blaine said and hung up. "He thinks the Candyman's real."

"Don't say that words two more times, Blaine!" Rachel said and ran to him.

"Don't tell me you believe in the Candyman," he said pinching his eyebrows together.

"Blaine, I lost my boyfriend. Without any reason, I just want something to believe in," she said looking down. "Just don't say that name one more time."

"The Candyman's not real, Rachel!" Blaine said. They heard a giant bang from upstairs and both looked towards the stairs.

"Blaine! It's probably him," Rachel cried. Blaine grabbed her upper arms and shook her.

"He isn't real!" he screamed. Rachel's eyes widened up to the stairs.

"Then... Who's that?" Rachel stuttered. Blaine quickly turned around and looked up to the end of the staircase.

"Holy shit..."

Dean's phone rang; he looked at the screen and didn't recognize the caller ID.

"Hallo?" he answered. "Holy crap. We're on our way. Sam turn around now! The Anderberry's are in danger."

There went about 10 minutes until they arrived. Blaine and Rachel were outside, shaking.

"Hey!" Dean greeted as he opened the car door and ran to them. "What happened?"

"He was... at the end of the stairs," Rachel cried. Dean ran to the door. "Don't go in there!"

Dean opened the door and pulled up his gun. Sam was right behind him.

"Look you two, just stay calm. We're used to this, we'll handle it," Sam said as his brother went into the house.

"You're not really officers are you?" Blaine asked. Sam turned serious.

"No," he said. Blaine sighed and let his fingers run to his hair. "But I can explain. Our names really _are _Dean and Sam Winchester. But we're hunters."

"Hunters?" Rachel said. Blaine looked to her.

"Yeah. We hunt the supernatural. Now excuse me, I got to go help my brother," Sam said and ran into the house.

"Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman," Dean said. He turned around and saw his brother right behind him.

"Dean! What good is that going to do! You can't shoot him, we need to go to Indiana and burn his bones," Sam yelled.

"I know, Sammy, but this'll slow him down," Dean said and turned around. The Candyman was right in front of him. He stepped back and shot him. Salt flew out and the Candyman turned into sulfur, and dropped to the floor. "Get out of the house!"

They both ran outside. Sam went over to the Anderberry's as Dean went into the car.

"You're coming with us," Sam said and pulled Rachel towards the car.

"What? Why?" Blaine asked. Sam turned around.

"Well, it's either that or getting killed by a crazy bee man," Sam said and stared at them simultaneously.

"Okay. Come on, Rach," Blaine said and helped his sister get in the car. He sat next to her, and Sam sat shotgun.

"We need to go to Noah Puckerman's house," Dean said. Sam looked questioning at him. "He's said Candyman too, he could be in danger. Dean drove as fast as he could to Noah Puckerman's house.

"Stay in the car," Dean yelled as he got out himself. He had his gun in his right hand and he ran as fast as he could towards the door, and kicked it in.

"Noah! Noah Puckerman!" Dean yelled. He ran upstairs and found Puck sitting behind a bed with his arms over his head.

"Who the hell are you?" Noah said. He got up again.

"I'm help, okay. Noah, My name is Dean Winchester. I've got your friends in my car," Dean said trying to calm Noah down. "Blaine and Rachel. We're going to stop this son of a bitch."

"Blaine and Rachel? They're in your car?" Noah asked. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, along with my brother," Dean answered. "Now come on!"

They both ran out to the car together and Noah sat next to Rachel on the backseat.

"Noah, thank God you're alright," Rachel said and hugged him; he put his arms around her.

"You too," he said and flashed an insecure smile. "Hi, Blaine."

Blaine gave the 'sup nod and smiled.

"Look you three, we're driving to Fort Wayne, it's going to be a while, but you're safe with us, in this car. So just try and enjoy the ride," Dean said and looked at them in the rearview mirror. They all nodded.

They had found his grave. Daniel Robitaille. And everyone was digging except Rachel. She just stood next to them and watched them dig. Finally Dean hit something hard, and they all scraped the dirt off, to find a casket.

"Are you just going to burn the bones? Isn't that illegal?" Rachel asked. Dean smiled at her.

" This is not the first time I'm doing something illegal, sweetheart," he said and opened the casket, with a big sigh. "Jesus Christ, it doesn't smell nice down here."

"That's because, it's a body," Rachel said quietly. Blaine looked worriedly at her.

"Just... Burn it," Blaine said. Dean smiled to Sam, who took out the salt and poured it on the bones. He then went to his bag and took out gasoline, and poured that out on the bones. Dean then took his lighter, opened it, and threw it on the bones. They all watched it burn.

"All my money goes to waste on lighters," Dean joked.

"It doesn't matter, when evil ends," Sam said and smiled to him. Dean chuckled.

"Does this means, he's not coming back?" Noah asked. Sam looked to him.

"Yup, it sure as hell should," he said. Noah nodded. Rachel looked down to the ground as Blaine put his arms around her. This was over with.


End file.
